Ni siquiera por tus ojos
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu. Porque somos como ríos, cada instante nueva el agua. Porque el tiempo tiene grietas, porque grietas tiene el alma, porque nada es para siempre, y hasta la belleza cansa... El amor acaba.


**Este era un fanfic que estaba a medio escribir pero por fin me decidí a terminarlo hoy, y ahora está aquí gracias a los consejos de mi nueva BetaReader: ****Yoru-Romanov****. Espero que les guste el fic. Ah, por cierto, el resumen son letras de "El amor acaba" de José José, aunque yo escuché la versión de Natalia Lafourcade; creo que si la escuchan mientras leen, lo disfrutarán mucho :)**

**Ni siquiera por tus ojos**

Aquel sedante había hecho efecto demasiado pronto y la luz ni siquiera alcanzó a irse antes de que él cayera sobre la almohada, sintiendo su cuerpo agotarse como si le absorbieran la vida.

Había regresado de la escuela, sintiéndose mal, con dolor de estómago, y ahora, recostado en su cama, sentía que sus párpados pesaban más que de costumbre. Lo atribuyó a los exámenes y a aquella hora inusual de la mañana, porque nunca, más que los fines de semana, se encontraría ahí a esa hora.

Aunque aquella era la cama de sus padres, no sentía incomodidad en absoluto. Estaba hecho un niño en el fondo, y le gustaba reconocerlo cuando estaba solo, y más mientras su cuerpo estaba sobre aquel colchón, al que siempre recurría cuando no podía dormir.

Total, que él se durmió un poco. Pero, acostumbrado a no descansar durante el día más que tal vez quince minutos, miraba el reloj digital de cuando en cuando, entre sueño y sueño. Soñó varias cosas, varios episodios, por así decirlo.

Algunos de sus sueños eran repetidos, aterradores para su mente y aceleraban su ritmo cardiaco, y otros simplemente se deslizaban sin repercusiones en su estado mental.

_2:00 en punto_ era la hora en la que esperaba, mirando televisión o leyendo, que su hermano llegara con la comida. Cambió de posición sobre la cama: balanceó las piernas por la orilla de ésta, miró al techo, enterró luego la cara en las almohadas, sacudió la cabeza, se pasó la mano por ésta, hasta que, por fin, escuchó el sonido metálico de las llaves al abrir la puerta.

Y, sin molestarse en calzarse algo, bajó las escaleras. Itachi lo miró, no había nada especial en aquella mirada, sólo la felicidad de alguien cuando llega a su hogar. Nada hubo en la comida… nada inusual, me refiero a eso.

Hablaron muy poco, como de costumbre y, cuando Sasuke le pidió en silencio a Itachi una caricia, éste no se la negó, e incluso le besó en la boca… Sasuke se sorprendió y, dándose la vuelta, sonrió para sí mismo.

Subió las escaleras e Itachi se dio cuenta de que iría al cuarto de sus padres. Veía su cabello despeinado y sabía que volvería a tratar de dormir. Él también subió después de un rato.

Se encontró a Sasuke leyendo, pero parecía confundido dentro de sí mismo. Su mente estaba en otro lugar; de hecho, estaba más bien perdida en reflexiones sin nombre ni sentido, así que no podía hilar las palabras que veía en el libro.

Itachi no habló, simplemente se sentó en la cama y recostó su nuca en la almohada. Cerró los ojos e inspiró, deseando que la vida se fuera en ese suspiro, pero apenas iniciaba una nueva semana.

La presencia de Itachi afectó un poco a Sasuke, que se alegró de dejar el libro de lado, y se acercó al costado de su hermano, que seguía con sus ojos cerrados, pero sabía quién era la única persona en la cama aparte de él, que ahora mismo le pasaba los delgados brazos alrededor, buscando calor.

Itachi le correspondió con delicadeza, casi como si estuviera dormido; no abrió los ojos, pero Sasuke sabía que le miraba de alguna forma… Y pronunció su nombre, sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Sasuke estaba triste de pronto, apesadumbrado de que todo, todo, no fuera como debería. Sólo este espacio en su vida era exactamente como él deseaba que fuera.

Pronunció el nombre de su hermano y, justo después, apoyó sus labios contra los de él, dejándoselos húmedos. Repitió la operación varias veces, sin cansarse una sola vez de dejar caer su boca contra la de él, que ya le esperaba.

Itachi abrazó a Sasuke contra sí con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera hacerlo su prisionero… En todo ese tiempo no había abierto los ojos, y no quería hacerlo, porque vería la tristeza inusitada en el rostro de su hermano, quien además le pedía a besos una explicación a todo. Y él no la sabía, no la sabía, fuera lo que fuera a preguntarle… Y no quería saber nada, tampoco.

Así que siguieron besándose en silencio, dentro de la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados, hasta que Sasuke se cansó de besar aquella boca, y se acurrucó a su lado. Miró el reloj por última vez, y después eliminó la existencia de todo en su mente.

No había escuela, no había que lavarse los dientes, arreglar su uniforme, leer libros, comer… No había nada. Sólo había, en silencio, unos dedos entrelazados a los suyos con firmeza.

* * *

Desde las tres de la tarde hasta las siete, estuvo dormido; a veces boca abajo, luego, incómodo, de lado, después sin almohada; la luz ya no le molestaba, ya se había ido. Al igual que Itachi, se había ido mucho antes. Tal vez a hacer sus deberes, porque no podía perder el tiempo con sueños en aquella cama.

Sin embargo volvía al cuarto de vez en cuando, cada treinta minutos quizá, buscando algo, haciendo pequeños y molestos ruidos, que Sasuke cada vez que lo escuchaba gruñía, gemía enojado, y se giraba sobre sí mismo, acalorado.

Pero ¿por qué no lo había despertado, eh? Se preguntó extrañado, mientras frotaba sus ojos con ambas manos. No había problema, nunca había ningún problema en esa cama… Pero dentro de él sí, siempre.

Estaba atontado, su cuerpo no le respondía, y le irritaba y frustraba que todo se moviera a su alrededor de forma confusa. Itachi se colocó a su lado… Le acarició el cabello, apartándoselo de la frente un poco húmeda y con la marca de la almohada en ella. Nunca era tan cariñoso con él, así de repente.

\- Itachi-llamó Sasuke. Itachi produjo un agradable sonido con la garganta, haciéndole saber que le escuchaba…

Sasuke buscó sus manos, sus manos largas y blancas. Entrelazó sus dedos y bañó de lágrimas los nudillos de ambos. Itachi se sobresaltó. _"¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás enfermo?" "Sí" "¿Te duele algo?" "Sí" "¿Qué tienes?" "No sé"_… Sasuke siguió llorando. _Perdí cuatro horas de mi vida y ni siquiera me importa_.

Y, sintiéndose igualmente ridículo y desesperado, se aferró a la camisa de Itachi. _"Dime, por favor…" "¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?" "… ¿Esto… tiene sentido?"_. Silencio. Más silencio. _"No lo sé… nunca me lo había preguntado…"_.

Itachi lucía desorientado, sus ojos se dirigían vagamente a un lugar muy lejos de ahí. Recordaba en qué momento había olvidado todo…

_"__¿Es… es por mamá y papá?"_. Sasuke negó con la frente contra su pecho. _"… No sé por qué te pregunto esto". _Un silencio ahogado en sollozos._ "¿Te duele? Dime qué te duele". "Vivir"_.

Itachi le miró atónito, su semblante se cubrió de tristeza. Sasuke continuó, había dejado de llorar. Ahora hablaba como si no pudiera callar más. _"No sé si pueda aguantar más esta tontería… Itachi, perdóname… Olvídalo… No puedo seguir"._

_"__Estás enfermo…"_ murmuró Itachi lenta y tristemente. Tomó las muñecas de Sasuke y le besó las manos con lentitud. _Quieres morir… Sasuke… Quieres morir…_ pensaba sin cesar. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos. _"No te vayas…"_ le dijo por último, suplicándole lastimosamente _"No te mates"_. Le miró a los ojos, mostrándole cómo se derramaban sin cesar sus lágrimas. Sasuke lo miró lleno de tristeza… Se _odió_ porque no podía vivir ni siquiera por aquellos ojos.

_"__Estamos infinitamente solos"_ le dijo a Itachi con calma, adoptando el tono más veraz, para que no hubiera duda de que lo que decía era verdad.

Le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares, mientras Itachi le dirigía las miradas más atónitas que él había visto. Sasuke le sonreía levemente. _"Así que deja de llorar… que me siento peor…"_.

* * *

Pasó un buen rato. Itachi estaba hecho un ovillo, cavilando, con la cabeza en el regazo de Sasuke, que mantenía la vista fija en un punto imperceptible e infinito. Por fin, se decidió a hablar. Se inclinó hasta que su mejilla rozó el cabello negro de Itachi.

_"__Itachi… te quería pedir un favor"_ murmuró Sasuke al oído de Itachi. Itachi estaba realmente confundido; no quería mirar más a su hermano, ni llorar. Pero, con lentitud, logró incorporarse y mirarle.

_"__¿Qué quieres?"_ le preguntó con un tono agotado y seco. _"No me mires así… Itachi, ya basta"_ Itachi frunció el ceño. _"¿Qué harías tú si pensara en morirme?" "Me mataría contigo."_ respondió Sasuke sin parpadear. Itachi negó con la cabeza, _"Eres un idiota, ¿verdad? No entiendes nada". "Tú tampoco… ¿Podrías perdonarme?"._

_"__¿No importa lo que haga, no cambiarás de opinión?"_ Sasuke negó con la cabeza. _"No es tu culpa, Itachi"_ le dijo Sasuke, lleno de tristeza. _"Pero, Itachi… quería que me mataras"_.

Se miraron, Sasuke sonriendo levemente, e Itachi inmóvil, esperando que dijera que era una absurda y cruel broma. _"¿Puedes matarme?"_ repitió Sasuke, inclinándose hacia él, expectante.

Itachi lo empujó, tomándolo por los hombros. _"¿Es que estás loco?"_ _"No…" "No hagas esto, entonces"_ _"Cállate… Sólo piensas en ti en este momento, ¿no es así?"_.

Itachi lo miró; Sasuke nunca había visto el recelo en los ojos de su hermano… se quedó realmente sorprendido. _"Claro… Porque te amo, Dios…"_ Itachi no podía creer que Sasuke no pudiera ver cuánto le dolían sus palabras.

_"__Déjalo…" _murmuró Itachi, vencido. Sintió que no sólo sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas, sino que su garganta tenía la necesidad de gritar, de llorar… Quería entender por qué. Sentía su corazón destrozado. ¿Se iba a quedar solo? Sentía como si fuera una madre perdiendo a su único hijo.

* * *

Para ganar tiempo, Itachi le pidió a Sasuke que no lo hiciera ese día. Ni siquiera esa maldita semana. _No lo hagas nunca…,_ quería pedírselo.

Ya eran las nueve y media de la noche y ambos tenían hambre. Itachi le dijo que iría a comprar algo. Sasuke se ofreció a preparar té; e Itachi, antes de irse, le dio un largo beso en la boca.

Le sujetó por la nuca, acariciándole el nacimiento del cabello. Sasuke ya no recordaba lo que era sentirse tan amado. Hacía mucho tiempo que Itachi no lo tocaba de esa forma. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba todo en él, hasta su olor.

Itachi caminó con lentitud y mirándose los pies. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Miró al cielo rápidamente. _Debí haber cuidado mejor de él._ Pero parecía que ya era tarde. Negó con la cabeza y corrió calle abajo hasta llegar a la tienda.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, pagó al dependiente de la tienda, que lo miró desconcertado porque ni siquiera le dijo gracias, o buenas noches, como era costumbre del muchacho. Itachi no pensó en eso.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Sasuke estaba frente a la estufa, calentando agua en una tetera de metal. Tarareaba. _"¿Estás feliz porque vas a morir?"_ preguntó sin ambages. _"No pensaba decírtelo, pero sí"._

Itachi se calló. Sería como discutir con una pared. Se paró detrás de su hermano y le rodeó la cintura. _"¿Qué pasa?" "Te voy a hacer el amor"_. La piel de los brazos de Sasuke se erizó al sentir la boca de su hermano en su nuca, su saliva helándose sobre su piel…

Suspiró. _"¿Ahora?" "Sí". _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicieron? Quizá hace más de un mes. Cuando se proponían a hacerlo, alguien llamaba, o alguno de los dos no estaba de humor. Con el tiempo, dejaron de intentarlo.

_"__No sé si sea buena idea…"._ Pero Itachi no escuchó. Apagó el fuego que calentaba el agua y le dio la vuelta a Sasuke. Le besó la boca con ternura, pero sin dejarlo respirar un momento.

Sasuke sentía las manos de Itachi tibias y suaves. Le tocaban con cierto remilgo, apenadas. Cuando lo recostó en la cama y le comenzó a quitar la camisa, Sasuke habló. _"No quiero arruinarlo, Itachi, pero, ¿por qué me haces el amor ahora?"_ Itachi lo miró.

Sasuke se sintió triste. _"No hay razón, ¿verdad?" "Que te amo" "Hasta ahora no hemos necesitado demostrarlo por este medio" "Sólo guarda silencio"_ rogó Itachi. Después de esa petición a media voz, Itachi se agachó sobre el pecho desnudo de su hermano y comenzó a besarle los pezones.

Sasuke pudo sentir cómo se endurecían y le causaban escalofríos en la espalda. Itachi siempre estaba feliz de hacerle el amor. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Él siempre buscaba hacerle gemir, o suspirar… Jamás lo dejaba sin correrse.

Sonrió mientras Itachi bajaba a su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo. _"No es justo" "¿Qué?" _Sasuke apartó a Itachi con suavidad y después le sacó la camiseta sobre la cabeza. Lo abrazó contra sí, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era la piel de su espalda. _"Yo soy el que quiere hacerte el amor ahora"._

_Te lo mereces_, pensó Sasuke. Itachi no entendió pero se dejó hacer, sintiendo cómo Sasuke lo ponía debajo de sí. _"Cierra los ojos un momento"._ Itachi lo hizo. Entonces comenzó a gemir. Las manos de Sasuke iban y venían por su cuerpo al igual que su boca.

Lo primero que sintió Itachi fue miedo. Estaba ciego, a merced de su hermano; sintió tanto calor que se preguntó cómo no se deshacía. Sasuke se sentía como Dios al tener todo ese cuerpo para sí. La piel clara, con lunares preciosos, algunos muy pequeños… Los ojos de su hermano aún estaban cerrados cuando Sasuke le preguntó _"Te lo han hecho antes, ¿verdad?"._

Itachi asintió en silencio, sin abrir los ojos. _"¿Cuándo?" "Hace mucho" "¿En serio?" "Tú y yo habíamos peleado" "Ah…" "Y estaba cansado y medio borracho…" "Está bien, no tienes que justificarte…"_.

Itachi pensó que todo se había arruinado en ese momento._ "¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"_ _"Adiviné… Tú nunca buscabas que te satisficiera, así que pensé que alguien más lo haría…"._ Sasuke hablaba con voz fría, entre suspiros, mientras besaba el cuerpo de Itachi. A él se le cortaba el aliento cada vez que sentía aquellas manos, las que pensaba tan frágiles, tocarle de aquella forma…

_"__¿Sabes qué es lo más horrible en este mundo?" "¿…Mmhh?" "No ser necesitado… Ni siquiera para preparar una taza de té"._ Itachi se quedó en silencio, sintiendo los dedos de Sasuke entrar en él. Abrió los ojos, para ver la cara de su hermano en ese momento.

Su rostro le heló la sangre: estaba enfadado. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, molesto, e Itachi sintió un brusco embate dentro de él, que lo lastimó. _"Yo te necesito" _dijo Itachi a media voz, tragándose los quejidos. Sasuke siguió moviendo los dedos con brusquedad. Los nudillos de Itachi se volvieron blancos cuando sus manos apretaron las sábanas; apenas podía respirar.

_"__No me necesitas. No necesitas esto"._

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**¿Qué les pareció? :)**


End file.
